A good yield "White" mango tree F1 was discovered by Mr. Min-Hsien, Chang, in Her-Lon Oil Factory at Min-Hsiung, Chia-Yi Hsien, Taiwan, in 1966. The fruit of the discovered mango tree F1 was characterized as having the same shape, flesh and flavor as that of "White", but its yield was much more abundant than that of "White". Mr. Chang found it was the first filial generation (F1) of a "White" mango tree variety and a common named local mango tree variety. He grafted a shoot from it to a two-shoot "Irwin" mango tree at the time. In 1969, some fruit of the first crop, about 1 to 2% of the terminal fruits on said shoot were the hybrid fruits of xenia by open pollination. The hybrid fruit was characterized as having the same coloration as that of "Irwin", but the shape, flesh and flavor remained the same as that of "White". Mr. Chang planted the hybrid fruits in the ground at that time. He smelled the leaves of the plants in order to determine whether the flavors were the same as the local mango variety. He used the young seedlings having the same flavor as the local mango variety. In 1976, he obtained a tree "FP1" of the new plants which was derived from the shoot of cultivar "F1", grafted onto "Irwin", which was crossed by open pollination resulting in the production of hybrid seeds and bore its first crop of fruit, which were attractive, medium size, high juice content, low fiber content, good taste with high sugar content (Brix 15), low acidity (0.19%), small core, strong resistance to wind, anthracnose resistance and good storage capacity.
The tree of the mango variety "FP1" of this invention has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by planting of the buds of "FP1" in the ground. Such asexual reproduction uniformly produces a fruit of the character described herein.